


I Think I Have To Go

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Anal Sex, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Boss Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, College, Fluff, Gay, Gay Derek Hale, Gay Sex, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Halloween, M/M, Mile High Club, Mountains, Office, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Road Trips, Sex, Sick Derek Hale, Skinny Dipping, Small Towns, Smut, Swimming, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, Zoo, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Unrelated One-Shots of Sterek <3Plots, if any actually become developed, are varied.Enjoy :)





	1. Can You Put Out My Fire?

**Author's Note:**

> It's Halloween! But for Derek, though, getting excited is a bit difficult.

Derek knew he should have felt the excitement of Halloween. But right now, that thrill was not there. Instead, he was irritated and uncomfortable. The fireman costume he wore was stiff and foreign to his skin, even though it was only comprised of a navy-blue shirt and red straps that held up a pair of heavy black pants. Damn Isaac for forcing him to come to the party. 

It was beginning to get loud in Isaac and Scott’s townhouse. Mermaids, vampires, and doctors mingled happily with werewolves, witches, and mummies, dispersed throughout the main living area. Derek stood unhappily by the punch bowl table, not really listening as Scott’s friend, Stiles, continued to talk to him about the origin of Halloween. 

He looked at the kitchen and saw Scott, dressed as a werewolf, with his arm around Isaac’s waist, who heavily resembled Dracula, powdered skin and a silky black cape complete. Their entire home was festively decorated for Halloween, with orange and black streamers hanging from the ceiling, cobwebs positioned carefully, light-up skulls and pumpkins on the counters. 

Derek switched his attention back to Stiles. The man had come as a police officer. His costume was deep black and snug on his body, not leaving much to the imagination. Derek had to admit that the guy was good-looking, if a bit of a dork. He only knew Stiles because they were both friends with Isaac and Scott, but otherwise they had not developed much of a friendship. 

“But seriously, dude, I love Halloween, and for some reason people don’t really give a shit when I start rambling about it,” Stiles said.

“Uh huh,” Derek replied. 

Derek did not exactly mean to be distant or uninterested. He was heavily irritated because, before the party, a potential hook-up had bailed, effectively taking away his chance of getting some much-needed dick. And now he was spending the night on edge surrounded by people in costumes, only able to focus on what he had not gotten. 

“And don’t even get me started on what the best horror films to watch are,” Stiles said, before diving into a new topic. 

Derek felt his own urge growing stronger. He needed a good fuck, and it needed to happen soon. He thought about his options, though none of them seemed to pan out to his liking. After all, he wasn’t the settling type. But if something did not happen soon, he would be going to bed alone and miserable for the night, and who knows how long that would continue. 

“Hey, Stiles,” someone said coming up and passing them, “I’m shocked you’re not talking about your lack of a sex life for once!”

“It’s still a tragedy that deserves to be heard,” Stiles shot back jovially. 

And that had done it for Derek. He then examined Stiles, taking a different look. The man was high-octane for sure, full of lively energy that seemed always replenishable. As he spoke his arms went up, highlighting a specific point he was making. 

Maybe all that energy will come in handy, Derek thought. Plus, he is cute, now that I’m looking again. 

Yes, Stiles would do, and wasting any more time seemed pointless. 

“Meet me outside,” Derek suddenly said. 

Stiles looked at him quizzically, but Derek was already heading for the front door. No one noticed as he left, and no one paid attention either as Stiles went forward, confused. 

“Is something up?” Stiles asked him when they were outside, a cold air blowing past them. 

Derek waited a moment before speaking. Then he asked, “Feel like breaking your dry spell?”

Stiles’ mouth dropped. “With you?”

Derek nodded his head. “If you’re interested.” Without trying to show it, Derek hoped that Stiles would say yes, though from desperation or because he was interested, he did not know. 

“Wait, where’s this coming from?”

“I need to get fucked, and I kinda want your little buddy to do the job,” Derek said.

“…I prefer the term happily average, thank you very much.”

Derek feigned quiet annoyance at him. Then Stiles muttered, more to himself, “Shit, why am wasting time? Don’t be an idiot, Stiles.”

“So, you in?” Derek asked. He was too far gone to stop now. He figured since Stiles was not a stranger, and because he was attractive, there would be no harm. 

Stiles nodded his head quite agreeably, seemingly both shocked and excited by Derek’s proposal. He had certainly not expected this outcome tonight. 

“Let me just tell Scott that I’m heading out,” Stiles said.

Derek stopped him before he went in. 

“His best friend is about to get laid, I think he’ll understand,” Derek said. Then he turned and headed for his car, feeling himself impatient. 

“Dude, you’re killing me,” Stiles said, already feeling half-hard in his pants as he walked quickly behind Derek. 

After getting in the car, they seemed to zip along the road until arriving at Derek’s place. Because of Stiles’ nature, he had talked the whole time, at first to Derek’s disliking, and then he absolved any annoyance at the man. 

His apartment was located at the third floor of his building, the highest level. Once taking the elevator they went down the hallway, turning a few times before arriving at his corner unit, privacy and seclusion included automatically. 

They entered, passing the kitchen on their left and heading further into the dining and living area. As Stiles was about to ask how long he had lived here, Derek swiveled around and kissed him. It immediately turned deeper and Stiles felt happily flustered. 

“I gotta admit,” Stiles expressed, after Derek broke off for a breath, “I really like this side of you.”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Derek said, brutishly blunt, though his voice revealed the carnal nature of his desiring state. Somehow, Stiles was not put off by his tone; instead he became more enthralled. 

They started disrobing, though there was more clothing for Stiles to climb out of. He tugged at his tie, eventually getting it off while Derek tore off his own red straps, letting them hang at his hips. As Stiles unbuttoned his shirt Derek easily pulled his off, dropping it to the floor. Stiles felt an inner shudder from seeing Derek’s muscular upper-half, ensconced with absolute power. 

After getting his shirt off, Stiles reached for Derek and kissed him, pushing their bare chests together. Then they hurriedly shimmied out of their pants, the soft material brushing the floor. Derek pulled out one of the dining table chairs and pushed Stiles on to it. Before Stiles knew it, Derek had roughly yanked his underwear off and swallowed his cock down in a matter of seconds. 

Stiles stretched and groaned from how good Derek’s mouth was. After a while Derek pulled off and latched his hand around Stiles’ cock. Derek’s fist shook back and forth rapidly, then let go and he went down again, sucking him with lustful ferociousness. Stiles squirmed as Derek’s tongue licked his cock repeatedly, then his balls, then his cock again. He soon wanted to return the favor. 

“Get up here,” Stiles said. 

Derek stood up and Stiles leaned forward, grabbing his dick and swallowing him down. He groaned as Stiles sucked him off, holding his cock with a pleasant firm grip. His mouth knew how to do a good job with his dick. 

Then Derek said to Stiles, “I need you in me.”

Derek went and retrieved lubrication and a condom from his bedroom. Then he slicked up his right index finger, standing in front of Stiles. Stiles watched with utter delight as Derek moved his hand and fingered himself, gazing at his flexed arm while his wrist worked behind. Then, when he was ready, he moved to the nearby kitchen island and Stiles followed. Derek bent over, holding the edge of the counter. Stiles moved behind him. 

Stiles opened the condom and rolled it down his waiting dick, slicking it up generously. He bubbled with excitement as he was about to fuck Derek, a guy he had had a crush on for a while. Then, he held his cock and pointed it straight forward, pushing between Derek’s curved butt cheeks. He breached through his hole, then slowly pushed in, spurred on by Derek himself. Then suddenly he was all the way in, a breathtaking tightness surrounding his cock. 

“Fuck yeah, fuck me,” Derek groaned. Gently thrusting his hips, Stiles complied, his mouth open as he worked his cock in and out of Derek. 

Then, after getting into a good rhythm, Stiles thrusted with wild enthusiasm, his hips slamming with the power and eagerness of a jackhammer, moving blindingly fast against Derek’s ass cheeks. All he wanted to do was burrow inside Derek and never leave. Then he rolled his hips, brushing against Derek’s skin, slowing down. Derek patted his side and Stiles slipped out. 

Derek moved to the dining table. Stiles sat back down on the cushioned dining chair. Swinging a strong leg over, Derek settled into Stiles’ lap, reaching back and sinking onto his cock. Like nothing, Derek started bouncing his butt, making Stiles groan from the tight heat sliding up and down his dick. 

Derek ran his hand in a soothing, sexual manner across Stiles’ chest as he rode, finding himself quite comfy in Stiles’ lap. 

“You like me sitting on your dick?” Derek asked, his voice rough with pleasure. 

“Fuck, I don’t want you anywhere else,” Stiles said. 

Derek’s bulging biceps captivated Stiles. He could look almost nowhere else. After Derek had reached maximum speed with his riding, he stopped his rhythm. Then Stiles pounded up into Derek, a rough sound of skin hitting skin. 

“Shit, don’t stop!” Derek exclaimed loudly, his deep commanding voice musical to Stiles’ ears. 

When the time was ready, Derek jerked himself off, his release coming in the most unexpected and beautiful way. He saw white stars in front of his eyes, his mouth hanging open. This had done it for Stiles, who could not hold it in any longer.

Stiles threw his head back. His body shuttered repeatedly through his orgasm. Derek lightly touched Stiles’ chest, caressing a nipple. “You’re a stud,” he muttered, then moved his hand up and caressed his neck. 

They stood up, leaving their stuff behind where it was. Stiles willfully followed Derek to the bedroom, in a state of pure pleasure. After a quick clean-up, they both fell into the bed, slipping underneath the covers. 

Derek’s hole ached blissfully and there was a naked guy in his bed. 

It was still Halloween night. He had gotten his thrill, after all.


	2. He's The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings always have a way of ruining things, and then fixing them.

It had been difficult at first. Then the problem had increased, becoming quite persistent. Derek felt like the situation had been inescapable, where he was forced to endure it no matter how much damage it did to him. And, of course, he kept all this to himself for Stiles’ sake. 

To see Stiles with Andrew, of all people, was not something Derek ever wished for. His older brother had cared for Stiles, had undeniably liked him. But that was not enough for Derek to be completely happy for them. He knew it was horribly selfish and unsupportive, but what could he do when it came to how he felt about Stiles?

And they were so good-looking together. It hurt Derek in a way he had never conceived possible. It was as if they were simply meant to be together, to stay together for good. And in all frankness, it was not as if there was much of a physical difference between him and Andrew. Him and his brother were both tall, both strong with muscle, deep black hair, so why did Stiles not choose him?

Why not me, Derek had asked himself over and over. 

It had gone on and on, unending in a way that seemed to say this was now reality for good. But then Andrew and Stiles had broken up. Once he was able to look back, he realized their relationship had not been all that long, only a few months. But the time during had felt like a solid century, with no way of ever ending. 

Derek was not exactly aware of when he had fallen in love with Stiles. He was unlike any other man out there. He exemplified kindness in everything he did, with everyone he met. Fully gorgeous, but that was beside the point because Stiles was the best example of how to be a good human being. 

They had started hanging out recently. Stiles had left them alone after the break-up to give Andrew space, but now enough time had gone away for things to return back to simplicity. Derek saw that it was close to being a difficult line to tread, but he needed to be with Stiles, even if it was just as friends. But he should have known it wouldn’t have worked this way. 

He had reached the end of the thread. They were hanging out at Stiles’ place, watching TV and relaxing, while Derek felt ready to explode. Then Stiles shifted closer to him on the couch to where their shoulders brushed softly, seemingly just out of friendship, but Derek could not handle this any longer. He jerked away and Stiles noticed immediately. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this, hanging out with you,” Derek said.

Stiles looked at him in utter surprise, then morphed his features into remorse. 

“Why?” Stiles questioned, a small tone of hurt in his voice.

And now Derek had no choice but to tell him the truth, the thing he had been hiding from him. He didn’t even want to keep it a secret at this point. 

“I like you more than just a friend,” Derek said. 

Derek stood up. He was preparing to leave. This was what he had seen coming and had feared the entire time. Things were going to end, unable to be helped. And then Stiles stood up as well and stopped him with his words. 

“Kiss me,” Stiles said, breathing lightly. 

He felt things change completely. Derek did not feel an ounce of apprehension as he surged forward, engulfing Stiles in his arms and kissing him. Derek’s chest rose heavily up and down against Stiles. When he let go, Stiles remained attached to him.

“Please don’t freak out or leave, I want this,” Stiles said to him.

“I do too, for so long,” Derek said. 

They stayed quiet for several minutes, simply holding each other and realizing this was what they both wanted. Derek was utterly in shock that this was how things had gone, but then pushed it away because Stiles felt the same way. He wanted to be with him just as much. When Stiles saw a bit of worry in Derek’s eyes, he spoke up, knowing what he was concerned about. 

“Don’t worry, Andrew will understand,” Stiles said. 

When they told him two weeks later, he handled it surprisingly well. He even wished them a happy relationship and Derek felt relieved that his older brother approved; he had been worried Andrew would be angry at him for dating his ex. They had a separate talk afterwards, discussing if it would be weird or awkward, but they came to an understanding. Andrew was fully over Stiles, and things were good. 

Derek and Stiles later went out for a movie. As they walked along the sidewalk near the theater, next to the trees with lights wrapped around them, he held Stiles’ hand in his own, feeling at once that this was completely right, and it was.


	3. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the mountains proves to be something Derek and Stiles love.

The road winded through the mountains, twisting like a string and just as narrow. Derek drove carefully, mindful of every disturbance on the path, even just a mere twig. Stiles grinned to himself, in love that his boyfriend was so careful and attentive about their safety, knowing it meant he truly cared. 

It was cold out, almost painfully, but the sun was out and shining through the car windows. Every tree held snow atop its branches, appearing like the one’s from a snow globe. The air and the sky almost glittered. 

When an hour passed away they arrived at the cabin. Derek had rented the place for the weekend, just for them. They had planned to include skiing as part of their romantic weekend getaway, but then skipped on the idea, deciding to use it for another time. 

The cabin was set on top of the snow, completely surrounded by white inviting powder. A frozen spring was nearby, the top glistening with slick ice. Stiles listened to the ground crunch underneath his boots as he walked forward. He went up the front steps to the front door and unlocked it, then went back to help Derek with the luggage. They came inside gratefully once everything was brought in, quickly warming up from the bracing cold. 

Within the wood walls the furnishings were warm and inviting. Resting from the drive, they sat down on the cushy sofa in the living room and covered up with a heavy blanket, cozying up next to each other. Derek put his arm around Stiles. Underneath the blanket Stiles covered Derek’s thigh with his hand. 

Somehow the television managed to work, but they did not use it too much. When it was time for dinner, Stiles and Derek worked in the craftsman-style kitchen, moving back and forth and helping each other out. Even before eating they were comfy and sated, completely relaxed from their surroundings, both the inside and the outside. 

“I’ve got a chef for a boyfriend,” Derek said to Stiles at the dining table. 

“As do I,” Stiles said.

They toasted their drinks and ate their dinner. 

At around eleven o’clock they hopped into bed, neither remembering falling asleep. Stiles woke up with his head resting on Derek’s chest. He stayed there for as long as he could until Derek awakened, but luckily, he felt like sleeping in a little. 

After breakfast—omelets cooked to perfection—they figured out what to do for today, if anything at all. There was only this day and tomorrow left, but neither felt a pressure to make sure every hour was occupied with something. 

“Up for a little hike?” Stiles asked.

They piled on their winter gear and clothing, both laughing at each other from how their bodies thickened from coats and extra protection for warmth. Next to the cabin was a trail still visible and they walked along it, the height dipping down and rising up in odd intervals. A deer stood tall on a hill then scurried away as they went by. 

After thirty minutes of walking, the sound of Stiles’ breath became more noticeable, him sounding tired. 

“Can’t keep up?” Derek teased, his eyes glinting with humor. 

“Not all of us work out twenty-four seven,” Stiles said good-naturedly, smiling through the cold.

“I’ll carry you back,” Derek suggested, almost coyly. 

“You can carry me into the bedroom,” Stiles said, smirking. 

They made it back to the cabin, but as soon as they did, both felt ready for a respite. Hot cocoa was quickly made. The scent of chocolate wafted through the cabin, creating an enviable ambiance. Lunch came, followed by a round of different board games already there in the cabin, and then sitting on the outside porch, surrounded by unwavering nature.

At night Derek made love to Stiles. They moved together slowly and lovingly in the bed, creating their own warmth as a contrast to the coldness outside. Sleep had never felt so good as it did when their eyes closed afterwards. 

In the morning Stiles made love to Derek, their souls reaching a kind of fullness they didn’t want to let go of. Neither wanted to leave the bedroom, and so they compromised on taking a bath. The silky water caressed their skins, a sheet of soapy bubbles coating the water’s surface. It was silent as they lay bare in the tub, but they communicated with their eyes, both of them completely understanding each other. 

The day went by languidly, a good thing since having to eventually leave this place felt like a disappointment. The windows were frosted from snow coming down around them. Stiles and Derek let themselves enjoy the remaining hours. The fireplace was going and they were curled together on the sofa, facing the heated rippling flames. 

“Best decision you’ve made so far,” Stiles whispered.

“Anything to impress you,” Derek replied back just as softly. 

Outside the snow continued to fall lightly.


	4. Valentine's Day Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break-ups are difficult, and Derek finds comfort in a certain person.

Derek wandered alone through downtown. He had left his place nearly twenty minutes ago and had just kept on walking, going through his neighborhood, turning in every direction. All the storefronts went by him, each individual business becoming a colored blur. Other people passed him, unaware that his girlfriend, Hailee, had dumped him yesterday. 

It was Valentine’s Day today. 

Her declaration came as a brutal shock. Things had been more than great between them, or at least that’s what Derek had thought the whole time. The whole damn time. 

Yesterday had been strange and depressing. Today was worse. 

When Derek looked up he saw that he had arrived at one of his favorite hotels for drinks, The Palomino Regency. It was a five-star hotel with an impeccable bar that him and his friends frequented often. He decided to go in since he was already here and because there were no other plans to occupy his time. 

He went through the lobby, plush and brightly modern. The bar was towards the back and he already knew his way well. 

His spirits brightened a little when he saw his favorite bartender, Stiles. He worked effortlessly behind the counter, filling up drinks and mixing new ones and flirting with every other customer. His hair was a little shaggy and he had a bit of scruff on his face. With his uniform vest and pants on, his muscular physique looked even thicker. Stiles noticed him enter.

“Derek,” he greeted with good camaraderie, “how’s it going, man?”

“Things could be better,” Derek said, not wanting to hide anything from him, “Hailee broke up with me.” 

He took a seat as Stiles said, “Fuck, that’s rough. I’m sorry.”

There were a few other people around, by themselves like Derek. He was surprised the place wasn’t a little more full tonight. After ordering a Scotch, liking how the drink felt in his system, he talked with Stiles. 

“No special date tonight? Usually the ladies and gents are knocking down your door,” Derek said.

“Not on Valentine’s Day,” Stiles replied, emitting a gruff pleasant laugh, “everyone always seems to be busy on this day.” 

Derek did not see the night improving for him. He had given himself a break by coming here, but now it felt like he should simply leave and call his losses. 

Then he noticed Stiles looking at him in a strange way. Derek had admitted a long time ago how attractive Stiles was, even though he had never felt those kinds of feelings to another man before. But with the way Stiles continued to gaze had him wondering what he was thinking. But the other man spoke before him. 

“You know,” Stiles said, “I’m on shift for pretty much the whole night, but I really don’t want you going home alone like this.”

“…What are you suggesting?” Derek asked quietly, shifting in his seat. 

Stiles shrugged his shoulder, then gave Derek a half grin. 

“How ‘bout a blowjob? To take your mind off things,” Stiles said lowly, completely serious. 

Denial against the subject was not the first thing that popped into Derek’s head. 

“You sure?”

“There’s a room in the back where we can do it.”

It must have been the mix of everything that made him relent so quickly. Derek got off his seat. He walked and waited around the corner, listening as Stiles told a fellow employee he was taking a short break. Then Stiles went past Derek and walked ahead, leading the way.

A storage room was at the far end of a nearby hallway, hidden from the view of the lobby and bar. Stiles opened the door and went in, Derek following close behind. The lock turned securely in place. They moved toward the back of the room where a tall storage rack provided them with extra security. 

Stiles dropped to his knees in front of Derek’s crotch. 

Derek’s lower half felt restrained. He unbuckled his pants and his belt clanked noisily. He pulled apart his fly and pushed down his jeans a few inches until his red and white briefs were visible. Stiles reached out and rubbed his hand across Derek’s clothed bulge. 

Stiles’ fingers dipped underneath the waistband of Derek’s underwear. He pulled the tight material down, revealing Derek’s length. Without hesitating Stiles opened his mouth and engulfed his cock. Derek exhaled in pleasure and relief, enjoying the warmness of Stiles’ capable mouth. He closed his eyes and let himself experience how good Stiles sucked his cock. Each second that went by only became more exceptional. 

Derek stood on shaky legs as Stiles continued to suck his cock. Stiles moved his head rhythmically, up and down, his nose brushing Derek’s skin. Popping his mouth off loudly, Stiles attached his hand to Derek’s cock and jerked him off while pressing a few kisses to the inside of his bare thigh. Derek felt close to losing it, but tried to hang on, not wanting this to end. 

Stiles lapped his tongue against Derek’s balls, then went back up and sucked him down again. Giving him all he had, Stiles worked his mouth tightly, not wanting Derek to feel a loss of pleasure for even one moment. 

“Shit, I’m close,” Derek said after a while, which made Stiles look up directly at him. 

“Don’t hold back,” Stiles murmured, then went back to his dick. 

It did not take too much longer for Derek to let go. His release came strongly. He held back his groans, though with much difficulty. Stiles swallowed down his load with ease, savoring each drop. 

Stiles stood up from the ground as Derek pulled up his underwear and zipped his jeans back up. 

When they were face to face, Stiles said, “Take it easy the rest of the night.”

Nodding his head, Derek said, “See you around.”

They exited the storage room discreetly and shared one last look for today. Derek left the hotel. He walked through the streets again, this time feeling different.

Better.


	5. Car Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run-in on the road is never a fun encounter.

Stiles doesn’t mean for it to happen, really. 

But when the car up ahead cuts into the lane at the last second, no one has a choice but to brake instantly. It causes a chain reaction, the brake lights of each car glowing red one by one in quick succession. As if morning traffic weren’t bad enough.

Stiles is alert and presses on his brakes as well when he sees the momentary hitch in traffic, but he soon finds out it’s not enough. The car in front of him is forced to practically become still on the road and his eyes widen. He presses his foot down as hard as he can, never having to do so like this before, but his car still screeches forward. 

The front of Stiles’ car hits the back of the other car. In the moment it is shocking to Stiles’ system. He has never had a car accident before and the sudden impact startles him painfully awake. The car in front puts on their hazard blinkers and pulls over to the side of the road. Stiles is not able to realize anything else that is happening around him. He’s just simply grateful they weren’t on the freeway yet. 

When they are both stopped, Stiles thinks about what he has to do, what actions a person does to deal with the aftermath of a car accident. 

The man gets out of his car in obvious irritation. Then Stiles realizes how handsome he is and feels even worse within himself. He’s tall and muscled and adept at scowling. Stiles opens the door and steps out, knowing he’s screwed. 

“Listen, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to—” Stiles says but the man interrupts him.

“Blame the asshole who decided to cram into our lane,” he says. 

Stiles is speechless for a moment, then goes along and says, “Right, yeah, ok.”

The man looks at him blankly, then goes to inspect the damage to his car.

“Um, I’m Stiles,” he says, holding out a hand.

The other man turns to look at him and says, “Derek,” shaking his hand briefly. 

Stiles chooses to look at the front of his own car. He’s completely surprised when he sees only a few cracked dots from the impact and nothing else. The same goes for Derek’s car as well. It’s one of the most minor car accidents anyone can ever experience, and Stiles is grateful for that. 

They still share their contact info just in case. But it seems that nothing is going to have to come from the car accident. Once that is done, Derek gets ready to leave and Stiles feels like saying something to finish up their sudden encounter. 

“Hey, um,” he says, panicking to find the right thing to say, “hope the rest of your day goes well.”

Derek regards him curiously and then says, “You too,” before getting back in his car. 

Stiles bobs his head to himself and hops back into his own car, heading to work. The day passes by strangely for him. He doesn’t know how to feel exactly after this morning. Part of him is relieved nothing bad came from it. 

But he still feels awful for being the one who hit Derek and he also can’t stop thinking about the man. He gets ready to send Derek a quick message explaining that its him and then becomes stuck about what to say after. 

Stiles almost types “I’m sorry for rear-ending you” but then decides against that particular phrasing. He comes up with a slightly better message after a bit of deliberation. 

_I’m sorry for this morning._

After ten minutes, he gets a reply. 

_It’s fine. Thanks._

Stiles begins typing again and only looks at his phone in horrific surprise after he’s already sent the message. 

_Can I make it up to you with a date?_

He has never been this bold before in his life. But he likes Derek, even after having just met him today. Their meeting this morning makes Stiles want to see him again, and to see what could possibly come from it. Stiles waits nervously for a response, and then figures he won’t even receive one at all. 

Then Derek sends him a message. 

_I like Italian._


	6. Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, the one where Stiles joins the Mile-High Club.

The airplane slowly went ahead on the lengthy cement strip, traveling around corners and bends before eventually racing off into the air. Stiles sat alone in his row, waking up little by little until he was fully alert and back to his usual, active self. 

Because it was six-thirty in the morning, the airplane was not full; in fact, it was quite the opposite. The first half of the plane was where most people were situated, while Stiles was the last one closer to the back. And since there was such a smaller number of passengers, there were only two flight attendants. He had seen one of them, an older man named Henry who greeted them as they entered the plane and saw another man from afar when he was already seated. 

Stiles had taken this flight out of town because he wanted to be in Seattle at a decent time. He would only be there for a couple days to see an old friend from the long-ago days of high school, but in all honesty the friend wanted to see him more than Stiles wanted to see the friend. 

“Would you like anything to drink?”

Stiles glanced up and held his mouth from dropping. He had heard one of the flight attendants going down the rows to take drink orders, but since it was still so early, most people were asleep. 

Fumbling for words, Stiles felt himself gawking in front of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. He was certainly towering, with a strong manly presence emanating outward. His face, framed by light stubble, was brooding and attractive. The man looked at Stiles with a somewhat surly expression but waited patiently for his answer. 

“Um, that’s alright, I’m fine,” Stiles finally said. He saw on the man’s name tag that he was Derek, the flight attendant he had only seen from afar. 

Derek walked away to the back, then returned ten minutes later with snacks to give out to anyone who might be awake. Since Stiles was the last passenger in the rear, he came to him first. 

“Let me know if there is anything I can get you, sir,” the flight attendant, Derek, said. Stiles thanked him appreciatively, then saw the certain gaze Derek gave him. He went ahead before Stiles could say anything. Leaning out of his row, Stiles watched Derek walk, focused on his backside. Then, as if sensing something, Derek turned back and winked at Stiles, who immediately shrank into his seat, embarrassed. 

Mostly everyone was still asleep, so Derek quickly came to the front and sat next to Henry for a couple minutes. Then Stiles saw Derek walking down the hall until he stopped at his row and sat in the seat next to him. 

“Ever join the mile-high club?” Derek asked outright, quietly. 

Stiles gaped at him and felt himself instantly turned on. 

“No, I haven’t…at least, not yet,” Stiles said brazenly. 

“Meet me in the back then,” Derek said. 

Derek rose up and went to the back of the plane, then entered the bathroom and closed the door. Stiles couldn’t believe the offer he had just gotten. Excitement coursed through him, and so did his nerves. He gazed forward, where it was quiet and still, then got up from his seat. He walked towards the back, trying to act casual if someone should see him. 

Stiles checked behind him to make sure no one was looking, then knocked twice on the bathroom door. Derek opened it up and Stiles walked in. It was noticeably small inside, especially with two full grown men taking up the space, but there was still enough room to make it work well. Stiles was placed against the flat wall while Derek stood in front of the narrow sink. 

Derek wore for his uniform a gray vest with a white dress shirt and gray slacks. Stiles liked the way he looked and thought he himself did not look as good, with his old t-shirt and ratty maroon plaid shirt and blue faded jeans. 

“Do you have a condom?” Derek asked him. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said, suddenly reaching behind for his wallet to take out the small package.

“Good,” Derek said shortly. 

Then Derek embraced Stiles with a fiery kiss and he quickly reciprocated. Their arms grasped each other’s biceps as they kissed. Stiles’ bulge was noticeable in his jeans and he couldn’t wait for his unit to be free. 

Derek got down to his knees in front of Stiles’ lower half. He unbuttoned his jeans, zipped the fly open, and shucked everything down forcefully. Never having been half-naked before in a setting like this, Stiles felt strange and enthralled. 

Then Derek gripped his member and Stiles could only focus on the other man. Stiles’ cock was decently long and noticeably floppy and Derek seemed to approve. He went to work sucking him off, moving his mouth down and sliding up, over and over. Stiles braced his arms against the wall, then moved his hand to the back of Derek’s head. 

Pulling away, Derek jerked him off and was very much happy to hold a dick in his grip. 

“Your cock is amazing,” Derek whispered to him. Then, after brushing his tongue against Stiles’ balls, he swallowed him down again. 

Stiles had come close to the edge a couple times when Derek swiped his tongue across his bulbous head, but managed to keep his load in. 

Then Derek stood up and turned around, facing the sink mirror. He reached down and unbuckled his slacks, pushed them and his underwear to his ankles, then gripped the sink and arched his back. Stiles’ eyes widened when he saw Derek’s supreme ass before him. It was massive and round and hard with muscle. He reached out and gripped the left cheek, exhaling from the smooth warm skin he held. 

Sucking his middle finger, Stiles then pushed his digit into Derek’s opening. He worked his middle finger in and out of Derek’s butt, then added a second finger. When he felt ready, Derek gripped Stiles’ wrist to let him know he was good. 

After hastily putting on the condom, Stiles slicked himself up with spit, then pointed his cock at Derek’s entrance. He slowly began to slide through, going deeper inside Derek inch by inch until he was fully surrounded by Derek’s snug man-heat. 

Derek’s asshole was tight and embracing and magnificent. Stiles went at a languid pace to start things off. Both men kept their shirts on and Stiles’ open plaid shirt lightly drifted with his rhythm. The contrast between Derek’s tanned body and Stiles’ paler skin was astounding to see. 

Then Stiles went into a solid rhythm, fucking Derek with determined consistency. He felt a few beads of sweat covering his brow. Stiles turned his gaze down and watched his cock slide in and out of Derek’s lovingly tight hole. 

“Fuck yes,” Derek whispered gruffly. Then he pushed himself back, over and over, fucking himself on Stiles’ cock. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Stiles said very quietly. 

He pushed his hips hard into Derek, wanting to be as deep inside him as possible. Derek reached back and held Stiles’ side with an utterly strong bruising grip, which only made Stiles fuck him harder and deeper. 

“Hang on,” Stiles whispered, pulling halfway out so he could add more spit to his cock. 

Derek, knowing what Stiles was doing, pushed him back until he slipped out completely. Stiles was surprised, then watched as Derek turned around and dropped to the floor. He gasped deeply when Derek started sucking his condom-covered cock. From below, Derek smiled up at him lewdly and moaned around his mouthful. 

“That’s it, suck your own ass,” Stiles whispered. 

He got Stiles’ cock nice and wet with his mouth. When Derek stood, he quietly said in his deep voice, “I have to get back to work soon. My coworker is covering me.” 

Stiles nodded his head in understanding. When Derek switched back to his original position, Stiles went right ahead and pushed back into his hole. Derek seemed like he was choosing not to tug on his cock, so Stiles focused on making sure he himself had an orgasm soon before Derek had to go. 

He made sure to relish each second he spent inside Derek. His cock was in pure heaven as he thrusted over and over, and then he felt his impending release. 

“I’m about to cum,” Stiles whispered quickly. 

He thrusted haphazardly against Derek in hurried movements, never stopping, until he came. Stiles lowered his head and pressed his mouth against Derek’s neck, stifling his groans. His orgasm felt spectacular since his dick was compressed by Derek’s hole. 

When Stiles pulled out, the air-tip of the condom was filled with cum and drooping from the liquid weight. He threw it in the toilet and flushed. Derek pulled up his slacks and then washed his hands, Stiles doing the same after getting his jeans back up. 

“Too bad you can’t give me the same treatment on the way to Chicago,” Derek said smirking, referring to the flight’s next destination. 

As a way to say goodbye, Derek kissed Stiles, their mouths moving in sync. Then Derek, straightening up his appearance to hide the fact he was just shagged, went out first. Stiles waited a minute or so, then opened the door and left as well. 

Stiles sunk back into his seat, breathing lowly with an astonished smile on his face; he was glad most of the passengers were closer to the front and could not see him. 

The plane eventually landed in Seattle and Stiles felt disheartened about leaving. He grabbed a pen from his bag and tore off a piece of a magazine. 

Then, before he disembarked, he slipped Derek his number.

So far, it was not a bad start to his morning.


	7. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when the road calls, its best to listen.

They had driven for the past six hours, stopping every now and then for food and brief restroom breaks, before arriving at the hotel. It was on the edge of a small desert town ironically named River Run and was one of the many stops along their road trip. Derek and Stiles had planned the trip initially, and then threw caution away, deciding to just go and see where the road would take them. They both had the spare time on their hands and had been wishing to do a trip like this for a while now. 

Luckily the hotel was three stars, which usually ended up as the highest rating in most small towns, and they checked in, only minimally tired from the drive. They walked in the hotel hallway on the fourth floor to their room. Stiles looked at Derek and smiled from his boyfriend’s black ruffled hair which was a nice handsome look on him. Derek noticed and smirked, then reached around and possessively gripped Stiles’ ass, holding on as they continued walking. 

After dropping their stuff down and washing up, they headed into the town for dinner. Main Street was pretty and manicured with bright green foliage and flowers and recently washed cobblestone pathways. Stiles and Derek held hands and gazed around their setting. A couple of stores advertised antiques and homemade furniture. There were several bakeries and specialty food stores down the way. A tall gleaming street clock stood close by and Stiles placed himself in front of it, Derek taking his photo. 

They went on walking. “Anything sound good to eat?” Derek asked. It was a little past seven now and the sky had become half lavender and half dull orange. The air surrounding them was warm and comfortable to be in. 

“How about that place?” Stiles replied, pointing across the street. It was a restaurant simply called Diego’s with an attractive appearance, complete with bright lettering and clean, maintained tables guarded by a sturdy black gate. They crossed over to it and entered inside and were seated a minute later. The food was Mexican and everything on the menu sounded good to have. Derek ended up choosing Green Enchiladas and Stiles a plate of Fajitas. They ate in companionable silence, at ease with knowing the other person was right in front of them. 

Stiles rested his leg against Derek’s. Soon they started talking about some friends back home, and then thought about where they should head next on their trip. 

They paid and left the restaurant, stopping in a nearby bar for a quick uplifting drink. It was rustic and hip with a friendly atmosphere to match. Sitting on high stools, they softly clanked their beers together and shared a quiet toast to each other. 

Back outside, Stiles felt only a little hazy and could easily manage himself. Derek was strong beside him and glanced at their surroundings. The night had settled in. Glowing lights shone in rows and brought the town to awakening. 

“I like it here,” Stiles said lazily to Derek.

“More than the last place?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded his head in agreement. “They just keep getting better.” 

Derek expressed the same thought. He had enjoyed all the places they stopped in, even the towns and cities that weren’t so nice to look at. Being with Stiles, he would always be happy, no matter what place they came to be in. 

River Run continued to darken. Little by little, the sounds of Main Street died away, everyone heading home to prepare for the next day. Stiles and Derek found their car and got in, driving back to the hotel on the edge of their pretty little town that would be their own home for the night. 

In the room, they got themselves ready for bed. Derek slipped out of his shirt and hopped into bed in just his boxers. Stiles got ready to change into a sleeping shirt and shorts, but Derek stopped him.

“Want to feel you,” he murmured, holding Stiles’ hand close. 

Stiles felt his lips spreading into a tiny smile, then got into the bed in just his boxers as well. Derek pulled him against his body. 

Neither could remember falling asleep.


	8. Late at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about the night, the way it can draw anyone in. Stiles thinks of an exceptional way for him and Derek to have some quality time together.

Derek parked near the edge of Lake Morgan. He and Stiles exited the car, then stood by each other on the soft shore, water lapping close to their feet. Every single thing around them—the wide trees, the shallow hills, the quiet lake itself—was covered under the blanket of night. There wasn’t any sound, or any people. 

As Derek glanced up, he saw the moon, partly obscured by a darkened cloud. Rays of moonlight glimmered down onto the area. He could see a frail dock nearby, where a green little boat was tied to it. Even in the dark, it was all so quietly relaxing, a place anyone could feel at home. But they had come here for a specific reason, and Derek felt his nerves pulse consistently, as if in warning of something. 

“Are you sure about this, Stiles?” Derek asked, hoping his voice stayed level. 

Without answering him, Stiles silently moved forward. He turned around and faced Derek, then easily slipped off his shoes. Derek could do nothing more than stare with complete, devoted attention as Stiles gracefully slid out of his clothes. 

Derek gulped hard when Stiles stood bare in front of him. His lover’s beauty had never ceased to captivate his soul, always occupying his mind. He focused solely on Stiles’ muscular physique, already so familiar with every inch. Derek yearned to reach out and hold him close to his body. Maybe pull up Stiles’ slender leg around his waist, and take him completely out in the wilderness, where no one could find them. 

Then Stiles switched around to the lake. He glided ahead, hardly making a sound as he walked into the water. His body became obscured more and more as each second drifted by, until he nearly disappeared from sight. 

Derek breathed out from the sight of Stiles in his unclothed form, floating ethereally. 

His arms smoothly flew about back and forth in the water, keeping himself afloat. Surrounded by the expanse of the lake, Stiles gently moved around, his head and neck still visible to Derek’s eyes. He had only swum out to the point where his legs could no longer touch the bottom. He was so close by, so near to Derek’s longing touch…

Still on the shore, Derek watched Stiles float, his fair shoulders like little hills above the dark rippling liquid. He was entirely mythical, a sensual creature that astounded Derek. He felt ashamed to be afraid right now, as if he were letting Stiles down. 

“I’m getting a little lonely in here all by myself,” Stiles said, his voice traveling softly across the lake’s surface. 

Turning his head, Derek checked their surroundings to ensure no one had arrived unexpectedly, though it seemed more like he was trying to get rid of time instead. 

“You’re not afraid, are you?” Stiles asked, a teasing, provocative glimmer deeply set in his eyes. 

And then Derek suddenly understood how much he desired to be next to Stiles. As long as Stiles was his, Derek would do everything in his power to show him how much he loved him.

Tearing off his shirt, Derek flung it to the ground, then immediately pulled off his shoes. He made quick work of his jeans, yanking them down. With just his underwear left, Derek waited a moment, looking ahead at Stiles, who stared back in quiet awe. Then without prolonging it any further, he took off his underwear. 

Derek, having never felt more alive than right now, began walking nude towards the water. He paused when the cold lake water touched his ankles, then continued onward. Gradually, he closed up the distance between him and Stiles until his own feet floated above the bottom of the lake. 

Sighing blissfully, Derek drifted around. Warm now, he floated momentarily on his back, gazing upward at the night sky. Hundreds of far-away stars coated the ceiling of the sky, blinking and glittering down upon them. Then he felt Stiles’ hand skirt tenderly down his body, traveling across his abdomen, his thigh, and back up to his heart. 

“It’s just you and me, big guy,” Stiles whispered to him. 

Moving back into a vertical position, Derek gathered Stiles up in his arms and replied, “Always.”

Then they swam around, playfully chasing each other. Stiles, laughing gleefully, splashed Derek whenever the perfect opportunity arose. Derek, shaking the water from his head, smirked at Stiles and produced a large wave with his hands, splashing him perfectly. 

The darkness deepened as they stayed longer and longer. Not knowing exactly what time it was, both of them decided they were ready to depart. Stiles swum lightly to the shore, Derek following close behind. 

Water dripped from their bodies as they came out of the lake. Stiles’ slender body stood bright and bewitching within the moonlight, framed by the unrelenting darkness. Before they dried off, Derek grabbed Stiles and held him tightly against his chest. Stiles rested his head against him, feeling loved and secure in Derek’s unyielding embrace. 

After drying off with towels they brought, they changed back into their clothes. 

Driving away from the lake felt like they were leaving home. Derek briefly thought about what it would be like to live in the water with Stiles, hidden safely from the outside world. If it were entirely possible, they could make a sanctuary for themselves, protected and nourished and able to thrive. Then he decided that what they had now was more perfect than any other scenario. 

For the time being, they said goodbye to the lake. Whenever they chose to come back, Derek knew he would be the one prompting it instead.


	9. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles rushes back to his work for an emergency and ends up seeing something he shouldn't.

The office closed promptly at 7:00 P.M. At 8:55 P.M. Stiles realized he had forgotten an important piece of a document that he needed to finish for tomorrow. 

“Shit!” Stiles muttered, his eyes going wide once he remembered the lone piece of paper sitting on his desk at work. 

Nearly tripping as he rose up, Stiles hastily changed out of his sleeping clothes, put on regular clothing, then grabbed his wallet and phone and keys before leaving his tiny studio apartment. 

He went through the streets of Manhattan which were lit up and sparkling. It was still busy out with other people walking along the sidewalks, almost all of them strolling casually. Stiles tried to keep himself calm, but the document he had been assigned by his boss, Derek Hale, was vital and needed to be completed for an important meeting the next day. 

Derek Hale.

It was almost impossible for Stiles to _not_ think about him. Derek—Mr. Hale, in most cases—was only thirty-one years old and a successful businessman with his own company. Stiles had gotten a job at C&F Solutions a year ago, and the company dealt with business transactions and handled the accounts of several major corporations. 

Stiles, even though he was only four years younger than Derek, felt inadequate to him. It felt weird to think of him as his boss, but that’s what he was. The man was not entirely welcoming, but he was not a complete asshole either. Most of the time. His demeanor, which was abrupt and brutish, could turn some people off, but Stiles figured that’s how the man always was. 

Derek was also completely handsome and breathtaking. His face, though brooding, lit up something within Stiles. The way he maintained his dark stubble was artistic and manly. His body, even though Stiles had only ever seen him in a suit, was powerful. Every part of him bulged with hard-earned muscle. Stiles knew Derek was also gay like him, but he still felt out of Derek’s league. 

He finally made it to the building he worked at. The doors were still open, and he entered into the main lobby, passing the security guard who let him through. Stiles headed for the nearby escalators and walked up one of them. Then he went to the row of elevators and, after pressing the up button, entered into the small enclosed space, hitting the number 18 button. 

Stiles thought about the meeting that was happening tomorrow. It involved the final transaction between a prominent account that Derek had been vying after for years. The man who was leading part of the deal, Roger Wilson, was also young like Derek and successful. Roger, a tall and incredibly handsome African-American man, was helping negotiate from the account’s side so all parties could be happy. Stiles had met him a few times and thought he was a cool guy. 

The elevator doors opened, and Stiles passed through, heading for the office. He pushed the main door and entered in where people like him worked. Rows and rows of cubicles went by him as he walked towards his desk. He had never heard such silence before in the office, nor had he ever seen the place devoid of people as it was right now. Stiles arrived at his desk and saw the paper sitting alone on top. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten one of the most important aspects of the document. 

And then he thought he heard a noise. It was small and distant, but it still caught his attention. He listened for a moment and the sound came again. He couldn’t tell what it was because of its muffled-sounding nature, and so he began walking forward. As he went along the sound became clearer little by little, but he could not discern what it was.

Stiles noticed that he was heading in the direction of Derek’s private office. In order to access it, Stiles had to enter into a long and secluded hallway that branched off from the office floor. The hall winded in a long fashion, as if leading to nowhere. He kept on walking through the beige hallway, turning around corners and going through long corridors before finally making it to the end, where it opened up into a small walkway space that led to Derek’s office. 

Coming to the corner, Stiles could see the wide expanse of Derek’s office, which was glass and fully see-through. He reached the end of the hall and looked into the small section of walkable space in front of the office.

Then Stiles glanced up into Derek’s office and nearly gasped.

He quickly darted back into the hallway and stood against the wall, hiding himself from view. Then, very slowly, he peeked his head out and looked, his mouth dropping in shock. 

Since the front wall of Derek’s office was glass, Stiles could see the entirety of the inside. To the right was Derek’s executive desk. In front of it were a couple of sturdy brown leather chairs. To the left of the office was a long couch with a coffee table in front of it. 

Sitting on the couch were Derek and Roger Wilson.

Both of them were buck-naked. 

And Derek was bouncing full-heartedly on Roger’s dick. 

Stiles could not believe what he was seeing. The whole scene surprised him to his core because he had never expected to be a witness to this, nor did he have any idea that Derek and Roger were doing this on the side. Stiles, still hidden from their view, kept watching them from his vantage point. 

Sitting comfortably on Roger’s lap, Derek bounced up and down without stopping. His amazingly strong back rippled as he moved. Both Derek and Roger were the same height and had the same immensely strong muscle build, though Roger did not have as much facial hair as Derek. They looked amazing and tantalizing together like this. 

Derek’s head tilted back, and he let out a deep groan that reached Stiles’ ears. He wondered how long they had been fucking, or if it was simply a bonus to the final stages of nabbing the account. Derek continued riding Roger full-force, slamming his body up and down. Stiles, completely hard in his pants, nearly moaned out loud as Derek slid his hole up and down Roger’s thick black staff. 

Stiles watched in complete arousal as Roger slapped Derek’s huge ass cheeks and squeezed the muscled skin. A strong surge of jealousy rose up in Stiles. He wanted to be the one inside Derek. He desired to be the one holding onto Derek’s utterly perfect bubble butt. He almost went out and grabbed the door handle to enter inside. 

Then it seemed that the two men were ready for a different mode of positioning, both of them standing up, both of them obviously eager to keep fucking. 

Watching Derek bustle naked into a new position made Stiles feel as if he were about to cum instantly. He fell in love with the way Derek’s thick cock bobbed freely in the air. He was astounded by the way Derek’s big butt cheeks quivered with muscle as he walked. It was almost too much to take in. 

Derek got onto his knees on the couch and Roger stood behind him. Roger caressed Derek’s luxuriously large ass, then pushed inside. As Derek turned his head with his eyes closed, the grin on his face told Stiles everything. 

Stiles watched as Roger pounded Derek without stopping. The sound of their skin slapping together came forward. Stiles looked at the nude backside of Roger and noticed that he sported an impressively large muscular ass as well. They looked so perfect together, both of them in their manly nudity and fucking like there was no tomorrow. 

Derek grinded up against Roger and gasped in pleasure, no doubt feeling the drag of Roger’s big fat cock in his ass. Then Stiles looked and saw Derek pump himself rapidly. Stiles eyes widened to the extent of almost feeling like they were going to rip until Derek cummed. Derek’s cum landed on top of a rag he had grabbed. Stiles looked on as Derek experienced the greatest of pleasures. 

Roger groaned when Derek came, most likely because Derek had clenched his hole around him. Stiles saw Roger pull out of Derek and yank off the condom. Pumping strongly, Roger worked his long thick cock. Derek, to add an incentive, shook his butt cheeks erotically. Stiles nearly fainted from seeing Derek’s round enormous ass shake and jiggle with absolute firmness. 

Then Roger came with a loud groan. Roger’s cum shot out and sprayed Derek’s giant bubble butt. Stiles had to hold himself back from exploding, both in sexual release and fury. He felt no option but to watch as Derek’s gorgeous ass became covered in jizz. On the couch, Derek grinned in pleasure which made Stiles nearly walk away. Multiple strips landed on Derek’s behind and oozed down his skin. His butt was drenched in another man’s cum. Stiles had to continually push the thought forcefully out of his head. 

As the two men calmed down from what must be an incredibly pleasurable high, Stiles quietly made his escape. After grabbing the last document paper, he left the office floor, took the elevator down and walked quickly along the escalator to the ground entrance. The night breeze felt sharp against his face and he tucked his head down slightly to avoid the air. 

Roger did not deserve someone like Derek. Stiles knew that he himself could treat Derek like he was the only person that mattered in the world. Stiles felt his heart soar with how much he wanted Derek, to hold him, to make love to him unendingly, to show him what true love was. 

Stiles went home alone and prepared for the next day at work.


	10. A Walk in the Zoo with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd say the title explains it all.

The day is clear out. No clouds are present in the hanging blue sky. A crisp breeze drifts by, soothing Stiles’ skin. He’s walking next to Derek. They’re holding hands.

And they’re in the zoo. 

Both young men like that they came to this decision together. It’s an interesting and uniquely fun date option. They decide that other couples should do the same because of how well it’s been working out. Being here, they get to be kids again (although, in both Derek and Stiles’ case, they behave like kids no matter what the occasion is). 

Derek grins when Stiles pulls them toward the tiger exhibit. Inwardly, he can’t help but feel remorse for all the animals here, in each section of the well-renowned zoo. It just doesn’t seem the same as being in their own natural habitat, the place where they came from, where they truly belong. Quietly he hopes they can all return home someday. Both Derek and Stiles gaze at the sleeping creatures, at the ones roaming silently across little green hills. 

They’re all so beautiful. Solid orange and black-furred lines adorn them. They hold neutral faces, as if contemplating the guests instead of the other way around. Large paws stomp the dirt ground as they pad along. They’re simply in their own world. 

“I wish they could be free,” Stiles whispers to Derek. The other man expresses the same thought to him. Both of their hearts are filled with kindness, something that Derek is truly grateful for. 

They move away from the recently polished window, almost reluctantly. 

Next up are the rhinos. It’s a pleasant, easy-going walk to them. The zoo itself is expansive and green with life. Birds chirp in far-away treetops. Little kids chat excitedly somewhere nearby, but otherwise its peaceful in the park. And at a modest and enjoyable 75-degree temperature, nothing feels miserable outdoors. 

Standing by the edge of the rhino exhibit, Stiles and Derek part hands to look about at the animals. Beneath and far off, they linger without giving away what they’re feeling. Gray and curved, their horns are the centerpieces, an example of animalistic power. Some of the rhino’s munch on thin grass. 

It is still early. Stiles and Derek both want to stay for a little bit longer. They haven’t seen the reptiles yet. 

After heading to the indoor room where the reptiles are kept, they walk through the darkened halls, stopping at each glass window to peer inside. There is a plethora of Rainforest frogs to admire, especially because of their bursting vibrant colors. Stiles takes one last look at a red frog speckled with black dots before moving on. Derek finds a few pure turquoise frogs and wonders silently in amazement. 

They both find the snakes at the same time. Stiles stands in front of a squared window while Derek remains behind his back, close. A lime-green python lays heavily on a branch, not noticing them. Then it begins to slowly slither down, its long length following its head. 

“Remind you of anything?” Derek teases quietly, holding Stiles. The other man smirks but doesn’t disagree. 

Once seeing several more species, they leave through the exit door and enter back into sudden sunshine. At this point, they’ve looked at Alligators and Flamingos and Zebras; Tigers and Rhinos and Reptiles; Lions and Parrots and Cheetahs; and everything else in between. They head to the exit of the Zoo, happy and romantically satisfied. 

“Thanks for a great date, babe,” Stiles says to Derek, leaning forward and kissing him. Derek deepens the kiss and grabs Stiles gently, holding him against his body. Even if people were around, Derek would not care, not when he’s got Stiles. 

They depart in their car, knowing that they’ll have to make another visit out here eventually. And now they can say that another perfect day has been shared between them. But for them, every day is something to remember.


	11. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Derek feels under the weather, Stiles is there for him.

When Stiles woke up on a bright Sunday morning he did not expect Derek to be sick. But right next to him in their luxurious king bed was his boyfriend of two years, quietly sniffling and letting out coughing croaks. 

“Hey baby,” Stiles said, scooting up into a sitting position. “Sick, huh?”

Derek softly nodded his head and looked at him with a tiny smile. Stiles reached out and caressed his hand against Derek’s protruding bicep, wishing he was already well and back to normal. Derek sighed at Stiles’ loving touch and made a move to lean in closer before realizing that he did not want to make him sick as well. Nonetheless, Stiles moved toward him and quickly gave him a tender kiss on the cheek, his lips tickled by the prickliness of Derek’s stubble. 

“You stay here, and I’ll go and make you breakfast, ok?” Stiles gently asked Derek, still moving his fingers along the other man’s strong arm. 

“I won’t move from my spot,” Derek said in a softly teasing manner, then turned his head away from Stiles, coughing out a few times. 

Removing himself from their bed, Stiles went to the bathroom for a moment and then left to go to the living room and kitchen of the apartment. He decided a light easy breakfast would be best for Derek’s stomach and went to work making his food. After nearly thirty minutes of cooking both their breakfast’s, Stiles brought a tray back to Derek first. Stiles made sure he was settled before going back for his own plate. 

They ate together on the bed while the TV at the front of the room played. It was silent but comforting between them. 

“Baby, I love your cooking so much,” Derek said to Stiles in a slightly hoarse voice. 

“Anything for my man, especially when he isn’t feeling well,” Stiles replied, letting his left hand drop onto Derek’s thigh. 

When they finished their food, Stiles cleared away the plates and brought them into the kitchen. He knew Derek would have to take some medicine, so he went into their bathroom and brought out a plastic bottle with suspiciously bright green liquid inside it. Stiles waited at first to let Derek’s stomach settle. 

“I’m sorry Derek, but I need you to drink some of this. It’ll help,” Stiles said, unscrewing the lid and pouring the medicine into a clear cup. 

Derek did not put up a fuss and took the cup, drinking the liquid down in one gulp. He shivered for a second from the less-than-pleasant taste, then handed the cup back to Stiles. 

“Such a good little patient,” Stiles said teasingly. Derek grinned, then rested against the headboard, turning to prop the pillows. The both of them settled comfortably and Stiles gave the TV remote to Derek, who flicked through a few channels before deciding on a movie. 

When it was quiet again between them Derek said, “You always know how to take care of me.” 

No one else but Stiles could know what he needed. Derek felt truly safe and protected with the other man. He loved Stiles. He loved how good it felt to be nurtured by his boyfriend who cared so much for him. Even being sick with Stiles was better than being anywhere else without the man who held his heart. 

“Thanks babe. Even when you are feeling good, it’s a dream to make sure you feel great.” Stiles kept his hand on Derek’s muscled thigh, softly rubbing his skin. 

After an hour went by, Stiles went to the window and opened it up halfway, letting a warm gentle breeze sweep through their room. The fresh air would do Derek some good. It seemed he was the owner of a 24-hour cold, so hopefully by tomorrow morning he would return back to his normal self. 

It was relaxing to be like this, even if one of them didn’t feel the greatest. Whenever Derek needed something, a new drink, his pillows fluffed, another dose of medicine, Stiles was right there to ensure his comfort and well-being. 

“I can’t wait when you’re sick, so I can take care of you,” Derek said, managing a smirk. 

Stiles laughed brightly, knowing Derek would be an amazing caretaker. In a somewhat strange way, he felt slightly excited for whenever that moment might come. But for now, he would devote himself to caring for his sick boyfriend. 

And Derek had never felt better than he did the next day.


	12. The Boss: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Stiles thinks that work will now be impossible, he realizes this may not be the case.

It was difficult coming back to work the next day. So far, Stiles had not run into Derek, but then again, he had only been at the office for an hour. And no matter how hard he tried, he could not force the picture of Derek and Roger Wilson out of his head. 

But he would have to continue trying, if only for the sake of his sanity. Stiles couldn’t deny, though, how much it pained him to think of how perfect they were together. 

And then suddenly Derek’s secretary called the phone and told Stiles he was needed in the man’s office. Derek’s office. Of all places now…

Stiles gulped, placed the phone in its receiver, and stood up. He walked the same, familiar route through the twisted hallway until he reached the entrance of Derek’s private quarters. Knocking first, Stiles walked in where he found Derek seated at his desk, as intimidating as ever. 

“Sir?” Stiles greeted, carefully. 

Derek regarded him quietly, his face undetectable in emotion. And then he spoke. 

“I know you were here last night,” Derek said. 

Stiles kept his demeanor in check but felt himself collapsing inside. This was it, he was going to be fired. For what he didn’t even know but it was obvious, painfully so. 

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to intrude in any way,” Stiles said, not aware of any other words at his disposal. 

Derek seemed not to care that Stiles had seen him in that certain way. He looked sympathetic, he appeared kind. 

“I’d like to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. I know this is quite forward, but…would you be opposed to dinner at my place tonight?”

Again, Stiles held himself back from expressing too much emotion. He was, however, entirely surprised at this turn of events. Derek himself seemed sincere and so Stiles gladly accepted the proposal. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed at all. I think I’d enjoy it, actually.”

The rest of work went by in a flash. Before Stiles even knew it, the time read 5:00 P.M. He clocked out and headed home to get ready. After taking a shower, he dressed and left the apartment. It was close to 7:00 P.M.

Derek lived in Tribeca and it took Stiles twenty minutes to get there from his place. He looked up at the new modern building and entered inside, checking in at the front desk before being allowed up. Stiles took the elevator up to the 15th floor, which was only one floor shy of the penthouse. After the elevator doors opened, Stiles walked into the private lobby area allotted to each resident. He pressed the doorbell and watched as the front door opened a few seconds later. 

“Stiles, good to see you,” Derek said warmly. They shook hands as Stiles entered inside the condo. After moving past the foyer, they went through a short hall that Derek seemed to consider the gallery, as different art hung on the walls. 

Then Stiles looked on in awe at the grand living space before him. It was impeccably large and decorated to designer perfection. Before the gleaming marble fireplace rested an expensive-looking sectional and several individual chairs, a living space meant for a CEO like Derek. In an open-concept design, the expansive dining room sat directly behind the living area. A polished, round dining table housed eight chairs with room for a couple more. And to the left was the kitchen, outfitted with the best of appliances and complete with bright beautiful quartz countertops. 

“Your place is incredible,” Stiles said. 

“Thank you,” Derek said, a smile gracing his utterly handsome face. They sat in the living room for a moment, both of them on the sectional close to each other. 

“Care for a drink?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded his head and watched as Derek stood up and went to the bar near the right wall. Then Derek asked what he preferred.

“I’m up for anything,” Stiles replied.

After grabbing a blue bottle from one of the glass shelves, Derek poured it into a couple glasses and added a couple more mixtures before coming back to Stiles. They cheered and clanked and sipped. It was the best drink Stiles had ever had. 

So far, things had not been awkward between them, even though Stiles knew exactly what Derek looked like naked. And had seen him having sex. But if Derek did not see an issue with Stiles knowing, then he knew it shouldn’t be a big deal at all.

“Can I ask you something?” Derek asked.

Stiles put his glass on the coffee table and said, “Sure. What’s on your mind?”

Derek looked at him quietly for a moment, his stare unreadable, but determined. Stiles almost felt small underneath his gaze. 

“What did you think when you saw us?” Derek asked, his eyes unwavering. 

If Stiles had took a drink, he probably would have choked on it. He clarified about who Derek was talking about just to be safe, and Derek nodded his head. Wondering if it was all right to tell the truth, Stiles went for it. 

“I couldn’t tear my eyes away,” Stiles revealed.

“What kept you watching?” Derek asked, shifting closer to him.

Stiles wasn’t sure if telling him the exact reason was smart. But with the way Derek kept staring at him, he wanted to tell the man everything.

“You.”

They were now only a few inches away from their bodies touching. Stiles felt himself becoming braver, more daring. And Derek seemed to like it. 

“Would you like to do something other than watching?” Derek asked, his eyes darkening with want. 

“I haven’t been able to think about anything else,” Stiles said, gulping. 

Derek put his own glass down and stood up, looking at Stiles, waiting for him to stand up as well. Once he did, Derek lead the way to a small hallway behind the living room. It ended up going to the master bedroom and they walked inside. 

Derek’s bedroom was wonderfully roomy and luxurious. An upholstered king-sized bed commanded attention and faced a similar fireplace from the living room. A small living space comprised of a loveseat and a couple chairs were placed in front of the bed. To the right was an opening that undoubtedly lead to the master bath and closet. 

They looked at each other for a moment, bracing themselves for something amazing that was about to happen. And then Derek made the first move by engulfing Stiles in a hungry kiss. Stiles felt his brain short-function momentarily, then went all in. They groped at each other while their lips moved and danced. 

Shoving Stiles onto the loveseat, Derek instantly dropped to his knees and moved in between Stiles’ spread-open legs. He massaged his crotch strongly, then eagerly unzipped his jeans. Rising up shortly, Stiles let Derek shove down his pants and underwear at the same time. His half-hard cock flopped out and nearly brushed against Derek’s face. 

Then Stiles tilted his head back and groaned as Derek engulfed him in his mouth. He hoped he was impressive enough for his boss. Derek created a tight suction with his lips and bobbed his head up and down without stopping. Dropping his mouth down completely, his nose brushed against Stiles’ pubes. In the seat, Stiles forced himself to not fuck up into Derek’s warm mouth. Derek pulled his mouth off and wrapped his hand around Stiles’ dick, energetically jerking him off. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum embarrassingly fast if you keep doing that,” Stiles said jokingly, though still meaning it.

“Can’t have that,” Derek said, his eyes and facial features filled with excited lust. Then he let go and stood up in front of Stiles, turning around. 

With his pants around his ankles, Stiles sat half-naked as he watched Derek disrobe. His anticipation grew steadily as he looked forward. Derek soon lost his shirt, his pants, and his socks. All that was left were his underwear. Stiles could already see the shape of Derek’s ass and felt his cock throbbing impatiently. 

Then Derek slowly slid his underwear down until they were off his body completely. Stiles stared ahead with his mouth slightly parted. Derek’s graciously huge bubble butt was solid with muscle and mouthwateringly juicy. And it was right in front of him. He reached out and squeezed Derek’s right cheek and nearly cummed himself. 

Then Derek teasingly walked away from Stiles and headed for the bed. Stiles rapidly stood up and bent down to pull off his pants and socks, exposing his toned butt to Derek’s eyes. Then Stiles yanked off his T-Shirt and hurried naked to the bed as well, where Derek lay waiting. Resuming kissing, they rolled around atop the covers, their bare skin searing against one another. 

Then Derek had Stiles settle back. He went back to sucking his cock, needing every inch in his mouth. Stiles could not believe that this was all finally happening, and it proved to be better than his own imagination.

“Your mouth is so fucking good,” Stiles breathed out, gazing up at the ceiling. 

Below, Derek seemed to be an enthusiastic fan of Stiles’ balls. He sucked each nut with a loving mouth and hungrily wiggled his tongue against them, making Stiles’ sack move rapidly. 

It was soon Derek’s turn and Stiles got up eagerly, moving around on his knees. Derek dropped onto his back and Stiles grabbed a hold of his long thick cock, in love at how well-endowed his boss was. He sucked Derek off without ceasing, then kissed the head of his leaking cock, then made love to his balls, then did it all again. 

“You need to get in me before I burst,” Derek said, his voice deep and ravaged. 

The thought of his manly, powerful boss being a hungry power bottom made Stiles feel completely weak. And it made him think of Derek as even more manly than before. 

He turned Derek onto his stomach and had him bring his ass up. Stiles massaged Derek’s cheeks, then spread them apart and looked on in wonder at Derek’s breathtaking hole. He waited for a second, enjoying the beautiful view, then dove in. 

He went nice and slow at first, dragging his tongue across Derek’s entrance. His body trembled, and Derek moaned in deep pleasure. Then he spit onto his hole and went at a faster pace. 

Stiles eagerly wiggled his tongue against Derek’s puckered asshole. He licked every inch that was available to him. Then he pecked and kissed and nibbled each of Derek’s firm globes. Derek’s backside was better than heaven; it was fucking paradise. 

Then he needed to get him ready. After Derek procured a bottle of lube and a condom, Stiles drenched his fingers and inserted his digit inside Derek’s hole. He worked it in and out and smiled in pleasure from the tight suction around his finger. Once adding a second and third digit, Derek told him he was good. 

Stiles slipped on the condom and lathered up with lube. Derek, at the foot of the bed, stood on his knees and hands and waited. Stiles moved behind him, pointed his dick forward, and gently began to slide in. 

It was all paradise again once he was inside Derek. He breathed out in utter shock while Derek groaned happily. 

“Don’t bother going slow. Just fuck me now,” Derek urged.

Stiles willingly complied and began thrusting his hips at a decent, controlled rhythm. They collided consistently, both of them aching to meet each other. Stiles watched in a lustful stupor at Derek’s supremely big butt cheeks surrounding his dick. He worked his cock in and out while Derek pushed his body back as well, meeting with Stiles’ thrusts. 

Increasing his tempo, Stiles worked up a sweat fucking Derek. He wanted to impress him, to show that he was better than any other man from the past. Derek seemed to be in love with Stiles’ performance.

“Yes! Keep fucking me!” Derek exclaimed in his chilling baritone voice. 

Holding onto Derek’s hip with one hand, Stiles rocked furiously against him and smacked his right ass cheek repeatedly, making the taut skin jiggle erotically. They fucked in this position for a while, Stiles holding onto his load with an iron will.

Then Derek had him stop. Stiles slipped out of his tight hole, and Derek rose up from the bed. As Derek walked ahead to the couch and chairs, confident in his glorious nudity, Stiles bumbled after him excitedly, his cock pointing straight at Derek’s ass. Turning around, Derek sat down in one of the chair’s and settled himself comfortably. Then he raised his legs and spread them apart until they rested on the armchairs. 

Stiles went down to his knees in front of Derek. He gazed with hunger at Derek’s smooth underside, and at how it was all available to him. Then he engulfed Derek’s left nut, sucking it and pulling at his sack. He popped it out of his mouth, then dragged his tongue from his sack to his hole. 

Standing up over Derek, he pushed back inside and was promptly engulfed by Derek’s tight lovely heat. Even though the positioning was awkward for him, Stiles did not care one bit. He was determined to make Derek feel every ounce of pleasure possible. Heading what Derek said earlier, Stiles went back to his consistent, determined pace. 

Derek was spread out underneath Stiles. He moaned as he felt Stiles’ cock pierce him over and over. He slid his hand around Stiles’ waist and slapped his butt, then held onto his left cheek for a bit. Stiles went without stopping, thrusting over and over. 

“God, yes! Fuck me!” Derek exclaimed. 

Stiles thrusted above Derek, looking down at him as he did so. Sweat rolled down Stiles’ muscular back. He felt a bit of perspiration collecting above his brow. The chair rocked wildly as Stiles fucked Derek. Derek moaned as he felt Stiles’ balls slapping against his underside. As time went on, Stiles felt himself getting better at holding in his load longer. 

Using his right hand, Derek pushed against Stiles’ chest. Stiles moved back until his dick flopped out of Derek’s hole. Then he went down to the floor as Derek dropped his legs and stood up from the chair. 

Stiles, on his back, propped his legs up slightly. Derek stood over him, his legs on either side of Stiles’ body. Then Derek squatted down and reached back, grabbing Stiles’ dick. He slid back down it in one smooth motion. Before Stiles knew it, Derek was bouncing hungrily in his lap. 

It was beautiful to watch Derek ride him with energy and utter want. 

“I didn’t know how much I needed your dick,” Derek said, looking straight at Stiles. 

“It’s yours whenever,” Stiles replied back, grinning cheekily at him. Derek smirked, then arched his back and went with complete devotion. Stiles didn’t even care that his back was starting to hurt, not when he was currently underneath a perfect man. 

Derek’s voluptuous, massive ass quivered as he bounced. Stiles stared up stupendously, in utter awe at the unbelievable tightness surrounding his dick. He propped his arms up so he could get a better view and watched with his mouth slightly parted. 

After a while, Derek grabbed onto his dick and began pumping himself. They both began moaning, the sounds increasing as Derek tugged quicker and harder. 

Nearly yelling, Derek groaned loudly as his orgasm hit. He tilted his head up at the ceiling and let himself completely feel everything. From below, Stiles watched as the man experienced ultimate pleasure and could not think of anything more beautiful, especially since he had been the reason for Derek’s sexual ecstasy. 

As Derek went through his orgasm, with strip after strip of cum spilling out onto Stiles’ chest, he also repeatedly clenched his hole around the man’s cock. Stiles felt only seconds away from bursting, not just his dick but his entire body. 

“Shit, shit, I’m gonna cum, Derek!” Stiles exclaimed hurriedly. 

At that, Derek quickly rose up from Stiles’ dick. He stood up, on shaky legs, and then dropped down to his knees while Stiles scrambled up from the floor and stood in front of Derek’s waiting face. Pulling off the condom, Stiles latched onto his dick and only had to pump himself a couple times before it all hit him. 

“FUCK!” Stiles yelled, unable to control himself. 

White hot cum splashed out and hit Derek’s face. With his mouth open and tongue stretched out, Derek caught a majority of Stiles’ jizz. The rest hit his cheeks, his nose, and oozed down the inner parts of his eyes. 

After swallowing down Stiles’ hot jizz, Derek sighed in happiness. Stiles looked down at Derek whose face was covered in his cum. Stiles felt lovingly possessive of Derek like this. 

Derek stood up and kissed Stiles gently. They made out tenderly, and then Stiles followed Derek into his marble-clad master bathroom to clean up. After going back into the bedroom, Derek faced Stiles. 

“I know I promised you dinner, but how about a nap first?”

Stiles agreed completely. They climbed into the bed, their flaccid cocks swinging with their motion. As Derek dominantly settled himself against Stiles’ bare chest, the other man smiled in bliss at the ceiling. Stiles wasn’t sure where things would be heading between them, but he would be damned if he didn’t at least try to make something happen. 

Soon they fell asleep, their naked bodies breathing softly together.


	13. When Creatures of the Night Meet

12 minutes past midnight. There was something ironic about the time, but Stiles couldn’t pinpoint it, not even as he walked alone in the forest. Above him, black trees stretched up to the dark sky. A cold wind whipped around but Stiles felt comforted by it. He could hardly see what was in front of him, but his safety was secured. All he had to do was flash his crimson red eyes at any enemy. 

Sometimes being a vampire had its perks. Like traveling the world without worrying about a career. Never having to fear death. Staying the same beautiful age of twenty-five. Meeting new exciting people. Feasting on those people. 

But not everything was great. Stiles didn’t like to dwell on it, but never being able to have a boyfriend or a husband had affected him. Loneliness was sometimes the only thing he felt, for days at a time. The thrill of becoming a creature that couldn’t be real had already evaporated. A normal life escaped him.

He kept walking further inside the darkness. No one and not one thing could see him, which was a concept that he knew quite well. The dirt path he trailed led onward. He felt a little sad, but relaxed. An odd combination. 

There was a sudden rustling up ahead, behind the branches and bushes. Stiles stopped, peering forward. His eyes flashed blood red, deep as rubies. But his expression remained neutral, as if he couldn’t even be bothered with anything. Stiles cautiously stepped toward the sound, unsure of what it was. He did not have to wait long to find out. 

From the foliage, a great beast emerged. Little by little, its image became known to Stiles. He watched with quiet fascination. His heart pumped almost excitedly. Standing in the same spot, Stiles gazed as the creature walked to him. 

It was a werewolf. 

He stared into the golden eyes of what people might consider a monster. But to Stiles, there wasn’t a difference between him or the beast. He fought to keep a smile from blossoming on his face. Even though he didn’t know anything about what was before him, he suddenly felt less alone. 

The werewolf slowly closed the distance between them. Stiles could see its features more clearly now. Black fur deep as the night. A huge, hulking body. The silver glimmer of razor-sharp teeth. A presence like no other. And Stiles did not feel one ounce of fear. 

“Who let you loose, Mr. Big Bad?” he asked teasingly. 

The wolf softly growled yet inched closer to him. Stiles wanted him right in front. He could tell the beast was a man. He wondered what his human form looked like. He felt himself desperately wanting to know. Maybe he’d get the chance. 

And then suddenly the wolf stood up on its hind legs. Breathing in softly, Stiles looked at the creature in wonder. The epitome of power was right in front of him. The beast gazed down at Stiles unwaveringly. 

“Alright, then. You’ve impressed me,” Stiles said softly. 

He could have sworn the beast smirked. They stood looking at each other, neither sure of how to proceed next. The whole forest remained quiet, asleep. But the monsters inside were entirely awake. Stiles couldn’t bear the thought of continuing to be alone, not when he had finally found someone who was like him. 

“Would you like to follow me? I get awfully lonely sometimes,” Stiles said. “Maybe you do, too.”

He saw a slight softening in the facial features of the beast. So it was true, then; he wasn’t the only lonely monster out in the world. Stiles, his face full of understanding, reached out and gently touched the werewolf’s fur. He ran his hand along the face of the beast, who stayed motionless. 

“It’s not every day us monsters get to meet up like this,” Stiles whispered. 

After a moment the werewolf dropped down and pushed closer to Stiles. Above them, a silver full moon shone with unending intensity. It felt impossible to look anywhere else but at the creature’s face. Their eyes never left each other. 

“I wonder what your name is. Maybe you could tell me in the morning, and then I could see what the human part of you looks like,” Stiles said. 

The werewolf nodded its head once. Stiles quietly smiled at him. The entirety of the night still lay ahead of them. But for the two supposed monsters, things were just beginning. While the rest of the world slept soundly, they had found each other. Nothing else could ever matter again. A werewolf with a drive for shredding flesh and a vampire who could instill death upon anyone. And neither of them would have it any other way. 

They began walking on the same path. Together.


	14. Unexpected

A college party was not Stiles’ typical scene on a Saturday night. It was only by sheer luck that his kind-of-friend, David, invited him here out of the blue during their Advanced Psychology class. The fact that Stiles was somewhat helpful to him during quizzes and exams might have helped with that. Stiles didn’t know why he had even started aiding David in his cheating endeavors. His entire college career could be jeopardized if they were caught. But he liked having someone who seemed to be a friend. He didn’t have much of those since entering the university. 

Nevertheless, Stiles appreciated the invite, although, he did feel somewhat out of place in the bustling house. 

David was part of a fraternity and their house was located in a neighborhood of their campus. Stiles walked to it from his apartment and saw the two-story home as he approached. The craftsman-style abode showed its years through chipped red paint and worn-down boards. He entered inside and was greeted by a blast of music. There were people all around, and he knew none of them. It was nice that they didn’t stare at him as he went further in. It also reminded Stiles of his current friendless life. 

There were only two more years of college left. So be it if that meant few interactions with people his own age. It’s not like this was the end of his life. 

Stiles went to the kitchen and grabbed a blue plastic cup from the island. He moved to a table against the wall where an assortment of liquor bottles lay and filled up. David was nowhere to be found so far. Stiles would be fine if he didn’t see him tonight. He had a bit of a crush on the tall, blonde-haired basketball player, but he knew it wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

In the living room, Stiles stood in a corner. People occupied the white couch and chairs, and others stood as well. One person had their arm resting on the mantle of the fireplace as they spoke to a friend. Stiles noticed a few other people like himself who came here alone. He wanted to be brave and talk to them first, but it wasn’t as easy as he hoped it would be. 

“You here alone?” 

Stiles heard the gruff deep voice near him and turned around. He made sure not to drop his mouth in surprise. The man who spoke was tall and breathtakingly handsome. His features were sharp and precise, as if they were sculpted. Dark stubble coated his lower face. His black hair could blend in with the night. From just looking at him, Stiles could discern an air of grumpiness, but he kind of liked it. 

Stiles found his voice and replied, “Yeah, I-I did.”

The man nodded. “Sorry for asking, just wanted to make sure I wasn’t intruding on someone else’s guy.”

“Do the people here easily get that jealous?”

“You’d be surprised.”

They introduced themselves and stood against the wall facing each other. Stiles tried to keep his cool in the presence of this man—Derek. But it definitely wasn’t the easiest thing to do, especially when he kept feeling a weakness in his knees. 

“So, uh,” Stiles said as he fumbled for words,” did you come here alone?” 

“Yeah. An old hook-up invited me, but I don’t think he’s really interested in anything.”

Stiles wished he could be that effortless talking about sex, even if he had hook-ups of his own to mention, which there weren’t. But hearing Derek say a male pronoun meant Stiles wasn’t wasting his time. Not that he expected anything to happen between them. It was just a pleasant change to speak with someone who was like him in that regard. 

“I don’t mean this as an insult,” Derek began,” but you don’t seem like the partying type at all.”

“I’m not insulted one bit,” Stiles said with a laugh, which elicited a grin from Derek. “This isn’t my element.”

“Me neither,” Derek replied. “I don’t mind going out once in a while, but I prefer to stay home.” 

Even though the music was loud, they could still hear each other from their somewhat close proximity. Stiles liked that there wasn’t a lot of distance between them. He also liked that they were about the same height. The more they talked, the more things Stiles found he liked about Derek. The fact that Derek played baseball on the university team was not doing anything to help Stiles’ growing attraction. 

“Let me guess,” Derek started, a little smirk on his face. “You want to be in IT, right?”

“How’d you know?” Stiles asked. He was happy that Derek had managed to say the right answer and it made him feel a certain way inside, even though he barely knew the man. 

Derek shrugged, trying not to show how proud he was, which Stiles found utterly adorable. “It seemed like you, which is a compliment.”

“I’d say you’re a business major, but I think that might be wrong.”

“History, actually.”

Stiles let out a warm smile. “I can totally see it.” 

As they kept talking, they continued to shorten any remaining space left. Stiles felt a yearning to know everything about Derek, to never stop talking with him. He wasn’t sure what Derek really wanted from him, if anything at all. 

It was getting later and later. Derek gave Stiles an almost unreadable look, but he exuberated warmth and kindness. Stiles felt safe with him, and he wanted to do everything with him. 

“Want to get out of here?” 

Stiles nodded his head. Derek walked behind him as they made for the front door, then moved next to him as they went outside. Leading the way to his place, Derek kept the stroll casual and easy-going. Stiles did not feel one ounce of trepidation with Derek. 

They made it to Derek’s apartment, which was located in a different complex. After taking the elevator to the second floor, they went down the hall toward Derek’s front door. Derek unlocked it and walked in first, then held the door open for Stiles. 

Once inside, they stood face to face, all distance forgotten. 

“If you’re not comfortable, I’ll understand,” Derek said quietly. 

Stiles reached up and gently caressed the side of Derek’s face. “I’m more than comfortable with you.” 

Derek led the way to his bedroom and Stiles followed. 

The bedroom door softly closed behind them. 

-

To wake up next to someone like Derek was a surprise that Stiles really, really enjoyed. 

It was Sunday morning and Stiles felt unbelievably relaxed. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. His body was sore in the best way possible. He thought about his companion who slept soundly next to him. Stiles turned over. 

Derek lay on his side, his broad powerful backside a gorgeous image to look at. Unable to help himself, Stiles quietly lifted the sheets and peeked underneath, staring at Derek’s round muscular butt. Stiles sighed softly in content. 

A little bit of worry entered Stiles. He knew Derek was a nice guy, but he also assumed that this was just a one-night-stand. It seemed better to leave now than wait and expect something that wouldn’t happen. He wanted to be hopeful, but he didn’t want to hurt himself either. Stiles understood it was best to go. 

Stiles stood up from the bed and walked around the bedroom naked. He looked for his clothes which were scattered around. Finding his navy-blue boxer-briefs by the dresser, Stiles bent over to pick them up. 

“Good morning.”

Stiles grinned at the voice, stood back up, and turned around to face the bed. Derek was now sitting upright against the headboard, his muscular, masculine chest completely visible. Stiles remained standing in the nude, not wanting to leave. 

Derek contemplated Stiles with only sincerity. “Were you thinking of leaving?”

“I didn’t want to waste any more of your time.” 

Silently, Derek rose from the bed, the sheets falling away from him. Derek’s limp cock—long and impressive—swung as he walked. His tan body radiated in the morning light that managed to peak through the sliver of space between the curtains. He came forward to Stiles, his eyes focused on him. 

They stood in front of each other. Stiles didn’t know what else to say. Then Derek reached out and softly touched his hand, holding it in his own. 

“I know we only met last night, but I really like you, Stiles.” 

Stiles looked up at him. “You do?”

Derek nodded. “I was hoping we could see where this goes.”

There was no way Stiles was going to let himself mess this up.

“I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
